Verdun
by Eladriel
Summary: Two away teams get lost on a foreign planet where they meet two different cultures. While Voyager tries to rescue them, Kathryn has to fight for the life of a Crewmember, B'Elanna tries to free some slaves and a young couple wants to change their future.
1. Prolog

Pairing_:_ _J/Other, J/C_

Rating:_ M_

A/N:_ A very big thank you to my wonderful Beta KJaneway115 who helped me a lot with the language and the whole story!_

**Verdun**

**Prolog**

Her heart was racing. Glawa was sneaking as silently as possible through the great hall. The stones of the floor were cold beneath her naked feet but the black shoes she held in her hand would have woken her parents. A shaft of sunlight fell through the big curtains and hurt her eyes for a few seconds. A floorboard above her creaked and Glawa froze. Her parents' ears were as good as her own, but nobody in the castle was more stealthy, except maybe her brother, but she'd heard him leave an hour earlier.

The steps from the first floor moved away from her and she had the nerve to breathe again. The big gate came into view and she smiled as she noticed that her brother had left the small door inside it open for her. She was more than happy that she could trust Dex so much. He knew about her little secret and she knew that he loved the adventure outside the castle.

The young ones, as her parents called them, weren't young anymore at 150 years old. They had other plans than just living in the castle and the forest around it. She slipped through the embedded door into the sunlight. Quickly she put on her shoes and black coat, placed the hood over her eyes and blinked a few times. The sunlight hurt her eyes and the small free spaces of her white skin. Her species wasn't made for a life in the sunlight but she was tired of her parents speech that it was too dangerous. As long as she wore the right clothes and stayed in shady places, the light was tolerable.

She walked into the woods, following a small path leading through the trees. She knew the way without looking and concentrated on the sounds of the animals. She knew every animal that came out at night, but the creatures that lived in the sunlight were new and exciting for her. A few hundred meters before the path exited the forest she made a turn to the right, heading to the small mountains.

It took her a little more than half an hour before she arrived at the cave systems she knew so well. Her shoes made a silent clicking noise on the uneven stone ground but she could already hear the steady breathing of the person standing in the main cave waiting for her.

She removed the hood and her long black hair fell over her shoulder. The man in the cave moved to face her and smiled. "Glawa!" he called and opened his arms.

She smiled back at him and hugged him. "It's good to see you Nikk," she pulled him even closer and kissed him passionately.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room and studied the reports from the last days. All in all Voyager was in a good state but the lack of energy resources bothered her. If they didn't find some dilithium in the next few days she would have to close the replicators in one week and in two weeks they would have to run on energy saver mode. In Seven's report she read about a solar system two days away from their current course. It wasn't a small detour but according to the sensors there were huge dilithium deposits on the northern continent of the fourth planet. She emptied her cup of coffee and headed for the bridge.

"Mr. Paris, change course to these coordinates." She handed him Seven's Report. "Commander, the bridge is yours; I'm in astrometrics with Seven," she ordered and stepped into the turbolift.

Seven didn't have to turn her head as she heard the doors opened. She knew by the sound of her steps that the Captain was visiting her. "Captain," she greeted without interrupting her work.

"I've changed our course to head towards the planet you found. Can you tell me anything more about it?" Janeway joined her at the controls and looked at the display of the solar system.

"There's a pre-warp civilization on the third planet, but it's in an early stage of development. They won't notice us," she informed the Captain as she magnified the picture of the planet. "When we arrive we may be able to find a place far from the cities where we can collect some edible plants. As I mentioned in my report, the fourth planet has huge dilithium deposits. The dilithium seems to be under the surface so we'll need an away team to collect it." She displayed a picture of the fourth planet. "There are a lot of asteroids in this system, it would be appropriate to take a shuttle."

Kathryn studied the display as Seven explained the circumstances to her. "Well, we really need dilithium so we have no choice," she sighed. "I want you to find the best landing space for the shuttle when we're in range for better sensor scans. And keep an eye on the third planet. We need to avoid all contact with the pre-warp civilization."

"Understood."

2 Days later …

Kathryn was looking forward to the away mission to fill up the dilithium reserves. She decided to lead one of the away teams herself because it had been a while since she last left Voyager. There would be two away teams which would land on two different sides of the continent to make sure that they would find enough of the crystals they desperately needed. Harry and Ensign Cassandra Andern would accompany her. B'Elanna would lead the second team and decided to take Ensign John Rava and Michael Vyndu with her.

"Chakotay to Janeway," she heard through the comm.

"What is it Commander?"

"We'll arrive at the system in thirty minutes, Captain."

"I'm on my way."

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here Captain."

"Get your away team and be at the shuttle bay in one half hour."

"Aye, Captain."

"Janeway to Seven! We'll arrive at the system in half an hour. Finish your scans and meet with the away teams in the shuttle bay in half an hour."

"I'll be there, Captain."

She entered the turbolift that led her to the bridge. She entered her ready room with Commander Chakotay to give him some last instructions before she left the ship. He gave her an amused smile because of the orders and reminders she gave him. Most of the things she mentioned that needed to be done were already in progress and he wouldn't have forgotten the rest. He knew this procedure very well; he heard this speech every time she left the ship or couldn't be on the bridge for a few days.

"I promise you, you'll get the ship back in the same state you gave it to me." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay, I just..."

"I know! What about that third planet? It seems to have a great deal of edible plant life. Do you want me to collect some while you're gone?"

"Seven is already looking for a place far enough away from the cities. Send an away team when we can be sure it's safe."

"We'll do our best."

"I have to go Chakotay, Voyager is yours." She smiled and entered the turbolift again.

Harry followed her in and a few minutes later they arrived at the shuttle bay where the rest of the away teams and Seven waited for them.

"Is there something new we need to know?" she asked Seven.

"No, Captain. I have the landing coordinates for you." She handed Janeway and B'Elanna each a PADD.

"Alright, inform Commander Chakotay when you finished your scans of the third planet."

Seven nodded and left the shuttle bay.

The doors of the Delta Flyer opened and Janeway and her team entered. A few minutes later the two shuttles were released into space.

"Set a course for Seven's coordinates!" Janeway ordered Ensign Andern.

"Aye, Captain, course is set. Because we have to navigate through the asteroid field, it will take us fifteen minutes to reach the planet."

Smoothly the Delta Flyer maneuvered through the asteroids and out of the window they could see the second shuttle headed to the planet on a different angle.

"Captain!" said Harry in an uneasy voice. "The speed at which the asteroids are moving is changing."

"What?"

"I don't know how but somehow they suddenly changed speed."

"Adjusting course," announced Ensign Andern.

"Their speed is still increasing, Captain."

Through the window Janeway could see the big stones moving towards the shuttle.

"That's not all Captain," said Andern. "They're changing direction. If their speed keeps increasing, I won't be able to evade them anymore."

"I think you'll have to, Cassandra," said Harry. "They're still getting faster."

"Increase the shields. Ensign, start evasive maneuvers. Harry, find us a way out of here."

Suddenly the small ship was heavily shaken and sparks burst out of a console in the back of the ship.

"One of them hit us. Shields down to 70%," reported Harry.

Again the Flyer was shaken.

"This was a bigger one. Shields down to 50%"

"We have to get near a planet," said Janeway. "It seems that the asteroids there are behaving normally."

"Aye, Captain," said Andern and entered the new course.

They could see how the asteroids moved faster and faster in orbit, some of them moving directly to the Delta Flyer. Andern used all her piloting skills to avoid them but the shuttle was hit again. The helm exploded with a loud crack and Cassandra was thrown back in her chair. Harry moved towards her.

"How is she?"

"I think she's still alive."

"This one disabled our navigation systems. I can't control the Flyer anymore." Janeway's fingers flew over her controls. She had to stop the Flyer from taking a nose dive. Suddenly she saw a planet through the front window but it was too close. She didn't notice the impact of a small stone but she felt the Flyer start to spin out of control. This one had hit the inertial dampers. She managed not to be thrown out of her chair still trying to regain navigation control.

"Captain! The planet is too close. If we don't get away now we'll get caught in its gravitation."

"I know, Harry, but I still have no control."

"Captain, I think I can get the emergency transporters back online. The planet has a breathable atmosphere, we could beam down."

"Do it!"

The Delta Flyer entered the atmosphere of the planet, still spinning. Janeway fought against her dizziness and the navigation controls that still didn't work. A look at her display told her that they were only ten thousand kilometers away from the surface.

"Harry!"

"I just need a moment."

"Hurry!"

Five thousand kilometers.

"I got it Captain!"

"Energize!"

She felt herself dematerializing and a second later she felt cold air in her face.

She opened her eyes. Harry stood beside her; Cassandra was still unconscious.

"Where are we?"

"On the third planet, somewhere on a meadow," said Harry.

Janeway sighed. So much for information. They hadn't had the time to get their tricorders or phasers and were lost on an inhabited planet. She looked around. It had to be in the middle of the night and she was glad that it was a clear night. The stars gave her enough light to make out a forest not far away.

"We should hide in the forest and hope that Voyager will find us soon. Help me carry her."


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

He was in a hurry. It was nearly dawn and he was late on his way home. He had to be back at the castle before the last sunlight. His parents usually got up early and he would be in big trouble if they found out that he was outside during the day.

He started running the last part of the way. From the corner of his eye he saw the trees moving fast beside him. He felt the fresh and cool air on his face and his heart beat faster with every step. Suddenly he stopped. He could see the castle and the big door but there was a person standing in front of it. He hid behind a tree and observed the stranger who wore a black coat that made it impossible to identify him.

He tried to slow his breathing; if the person was one from his family they would hear it. The person moved around and looked in his direction.

"Dex? Is that you?" a well known voice called.

He stepped back from the tree and walked towards the door.

"Glawa, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Why aren't you inside?"

"The door is closed and locked."

"Why? Did anyone see you leave this morning?"

"No, of course not. Maybe one of the servants saw it open."

"And what are we going to do now?" Dex asked.

"I left my window open, we could climb in."

"That would be two floors."

"Are you afraid big brother?" said Glawa with a smile.

"You wish." He grinned and started to walk around the big building.

They stopped at a big wall that separated a small garden from the main building.

"Help me!" ordered Glawa.

Dex lifted Glawa on top of the wall and followed her with a fast jump.

"We have to hurry," said Dex and jumped down into a patch of green salad.

Glawa giggled at the sight of her brother trying to get the plants from his feet.

"Sop giggling and come down here," he whispered.

She followed him and managed not to land in the salad. They moved through the garden until they stood at the walls of the castle.

Dex looked up to the small window that stood open in second floor. "And how do you planned to go up here?" he asked.

"Climb," was her simple answer.

"Climb?"

"Yeah, climb. You're out in the woods everyday for five years now and you want to tell me that you aren't able to climb up a rough stonewall?"

"Of course I'm able to."

"Then follow me!" she teased him, then removed her shoes and moved up the wall like she was a spider.

She stepped through the window and watched her brother as he tried to follow her. Three minutes later she had to force herself not to laugh.

"Oh come on, Dex. I'll open the back door for you." She smiled and walked away from the window. She removed her coat and headed through the small room to the door. She followed the long corridor, walked down the big staircase, through the kitchen and the storeroom to the small corridor to the backdoor that led into the garden. It wasn't locked and with a smile on her face she opened it and let her brother in.

"So glad you rescued me," he smiled, "now let's get to our rooms before everyone wakes up."

She nodded and together they sneaked to their rooms.

Silently she closed the door, took off her clothes and went to bed. It was a long day and she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Everyone else in this castle was already curious about her. She went to bed early every day to get some sleep before sneaking out and slept long into the night when she came home.

It seemed to her that she had only slept for a few minutes when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she yawned.

"Your mum. Now get up, we'll have visitors today and you know that."

"Oh mum. What time is it?"

"Late, so get up and get dressed. I want to see you in one of your best dresses it's an important night for our family. I'll send you Anta."

"No, mum. You know I can get dressed without the help of a slave."

"Don't contradict me. I want you to look wonderful tonight."

Glawa heard the steps of her mum removing from her door.

She closed her eyes for another five minutes before she heard the knock on the door again.

"Come in."

A young woman in a simple brown dress entered the room.

"Miss! Your mother sent me."

"I know, Anta. Prepare a bath for me and then get me the blue dress."

"As you wish," said Anta leaving with a bow.

The blue fabric moved softly around her long legs as she walked down the stairs. She was tired and bored. She hated the parties her parents organized every week. Wealthy families, talking about nothing but money and how many slaves they owned.

"Mum!" she called, "Who's coming this week?"

"The Chinos, Darling." came the answer from the dining room.

"Do I know them?"

"No, but you'll like her son. He's very handsome."

"Mum. Don't try to set me up again."

"I never tried to set you up, honey. But you're 152 years old now, it's time for you to find an honorable man and get married."

"Mum, don't,"

"I know, darling. Oh you look so wonderful!" Her mum walked towards her.

"Anta did a great job."

"Yeah, she's a good girl. Too bad she'll only live 50 years."

"You talk about her like she's just a thing."

"She is. She's a slave. I never understood why you like those people."

"Why shouldn't I like them?"

"They're not like us. They live only 50 years, love the sunshine, they are poor. They're just good workers, nothing more. Now come with me our guests will arrive soon."

Glawa followed her mum into the fireplace room and sat down on the comfortable couch.

One of the slaves gave her a glass and she enjoyed the cool liquid on her lips.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

B'Elanna didn't know why, but suddenly she saw the asteroids moving directly towards the shuttle. She acted immediately; her instincts told her what to do, and she managed to change the shield's modulations in a way that made the shuttle flow with the stones. Michael Vyndu was a very capable pilot and they landed the shuttle without getting anyone injured. The shuttle was badly damaged. The emergency landing crashed most of the systems and some gas leaking from the warp nacelles forced them to leave the small ship.

B'Elanna stood together with Ensign Vyndu and John Rava a few meters away from the shuttle. They landed on sandy ground and she wasn't able to see much because on this side of the planet it was already night. They saw the Delta Flyer crash down on the surface and tried to land as close as possible but at the moment there was no sign of the other ship. B'Elanna looked around to find something to orient herself when a small yellow light aroused her attention.

"Do you see that?" she asked the two ensigns and pointed at the small point.

"Yes, could be fire," answered Rava.

"A big fire if we can see it from here. Maybe it's the Flyer," considered Vyndu.

"If the fire is that big, they crashed very badly so it's possible that the ship is burning. Let's see if they're okay."

They started moving towards the light, walking over sand and stone, no trees or plants on their way. The air was cold and the wind got stronger with every step. The sky was dark, no stars and no moon.

B'Elanna walked as fast as possible without losing her breath. Suddenly something caught her left foot and she stumbled. She looked down, "That looks like a road." She took a closer look at the placed stones.

"Why would anyone build a road on a place where there's already stone everywhere?" asked Rava.

"Maybe to avoid getting lost. But it's possible that this road is still in use. We shouldn't follow it. The light comes from a different direction anyway."

"I think it's too late for not being detected," said Vyndu and pointed towards moving spots a few meters ahead.

"That's what happens when 24th century people get lost on a planet and their tricorders don't work," mumbled B'Elanna. "We didn't even notice people who are standing right behind us." She was angry with herself. She should have noticed the two persons that where heading towards them. She should have been more careful.

"Hello. You shouldn't be out at night," said one of the two men. "You must be from the other side of the road."

"We come from further afar than the other side of the road," B'Elanna told them.

"Then you must have been traveling for a long time to come here. But you have to be one of us, you didn't see the road. But please forgive me; my name is Samra and this is my son Henk. Follow us and we'll bring you to the village safely."

"I'm B'Elanna and this is Michael and John. But we didn't plan to go to your village."

"That's too bad; we'd be happy to have you, you should stay for a few days. But the road isn't safe at night; you can continue your journey with the first light of the sun. Can you see the yellow light there?" He pointed at the fire and B'Elanna nodded. "There is our village. The light is a special stone. It saves the sunlight and at night you can see it from every point. From the fields, the beginning of the forest, the lake and even from some points at the river. And it has the same intensity everywhere. It helps us to find our way home."

B'Elanna sighed. She should have noticed that this damn light wasn't changing. This wasn't the Flyer and they were stuck with people who wouldn't even understand that they were from a different planet. According to their sensor readings it was possible that they didn't even have running water. "Okay we'll follow you." The older man smiled at her words and started to walk. His son and the three followed him.

"Maybe someone from the village saw the Flyer last night and can lead us to it," she told Michael and John. "Just try to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Ten minutes later the group arrived at a wall made of wood. The street ended in front of a big gate that had small holes at the height of their heads. Samra knocked at the gate and said something the universal translator wasn't able to translate.

"You're late," said a voice behind the door.

"We found some wanderers on our way. They want to stay for the night."

"And you're sure they're no night people."

"Yes, Jing! Now let us in."

The right site of the gate opened a little, wide enough to let them all in, and closed right after them. Behind the gate were several torches and their eyes needed a moment to adjust to the new light. Jing was an old man with a white beard and long hair. His skin had a light green hue. As B'Elanna took a closer look at Samra and Henk she could see that Samra's skin was a little green as well while Henk was nearly white. She guessed that the color of their species' skin changed with age. She looked at John and Michael. They were very pale; the people from the village would think that they were very young.

"I'll bring them to Kurt and Lissa; they have the best rooms here."

"They have the only rooms here," mumbled Jing.

"Henk, go home. I'll be back soon." The man nodded and walked down a small street.

The streets behind the gate were small and sandy. They were surrounded by small houses made of wood, none of them with more than two floors. The houses had small windows but most of them were closed with wooden shutters. There was no light on the streets; the only torches they saw were the ones at the gate. Samra took one of them and started to walk into the middle of the village.

"Come on! I'll bring you to my brother. Kurt has the best rooms around here." He smiled.

B'Elanna was glad that he led them along one of the main streets. She saw so many streets to her left and her right that she was sure that she would get lost if their route was a little bit more complicated. But she was also surprised. She had visited some holonovels that were set during similar times on Earth, and the streets there were dirty and beggars were everywhere. But the streets of this village were clean and nobody was on the street. Or maybe it was just too late at night.

A few minutes later they arrived at a big house with lights outside and a big sign above the door.

"Come in!" called Samra and they followed.

Behind the door were a big room with a fireplace, a few tables and chairs and two people sitting on a big carpet in one of the edges.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

"Samra. Good to see you. How are you, little brother?" A very green man with nearly no hair and very colorful clothes walked into the room.

"I'm fine." smiled Samra and walked towards his brother.

"I brought you some guests. Give them your best room and something to eat; they look like they haven't eaten in days."

"I'll do my best. Take a seat."

They sat down at one of the tables and Samra said goodbye.

After they ate something that tasted like something that Neelix had burned it, they were led to their rooms. Each of them got one small room with a bed and table.

"You'll get your breakfast downstairs tomorrow morning. When you're finished you'll find water to clean on your rooms," Kurt told them.

B'Elanna nodded and he left.

"Try to sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to find the Flyer."

She closed the door and sat down on the bed. She was tired but she knew it would be hard to sleep. She had to do something, but she knew that it was impossible to find Janeway and the others without their tricorders and in the darkness. The toxic gas filled the shuttle so fast they hadn't had the time to find functioning equipment. As an engineer, she sometimes preferred to trust her eyes over the readings, but now she wished more than anything for a tricorder. She just hoped that Voyager noticed what happened to them and came to their rescue. The last time she tried to call them they were out of reach.

"Torres to Voyager." She tried it again. "B'Elanna to Voyager can you hear me?"


End file.
